Finding A Love of Drums
by Jlate
Summary: In the wreckage of the world, a little girl and funny bearded man find they have similar musical tastes. Oneshot. Warning: Has spoilers for "I Remember You" and, to a lesser extent, "Holly Jolly Secrets."


_Author's note: This short fanfic is based off the Adventure Time episode "I Remember You." This fanfic, and the episode in general, has major spoilers for the Ice King's past(which we first found out in the equally emotional and spoiler-tastic Christmas special "Holly Jolly Secrets." This is set back in Marceline's childhood. Warning: don't watch Holly Jolly Secrets and I Remember You back to back-you'll cry even more than normal. And, of course, the following setting and characters belong to Pendelton Ward and all the other writers/actors of Adventure Time. It takes the POV of a young Marceline._

Hello diary. It's me, Marcie. Well, daddy says Marceline, but I like mommy more. I haven't seen mommy in a while, though. Or daddy, for that matter. After I got up from bed, I started my daily trips to find mommy and daddy. Today seems to be safe to go out-the evil black cloud hasn't visited the outdoors in a while. I remember last time it did...I still don't know where Sarah went; she also tried to warn me about those black clouds. Umm...why? WHY?! No, no, don't be sad. No cry, no cry. Daddy said I shouldn't cry. I never found out why. I'm still crying, diary, but I'll try not to.

So I was finding a nicer place to live. I liked the takeaways, but the fries were stale. I don't like stale fries, unless of course daddy managed to save some for me. Daddy loves fries, no matter how old they are. When I was a baby he tried to give me some fries, but mommy said no. Now she doesn't care. Oh diary, I don't need to tell you this. You know already, don't you? Next I went to the toy store-but I couldn't stay there. I saw that evil "nuke symbol". Mommy told me that you never wake up near the nuke symbol, not even when there are toys. I felt it hurting me when I tried to pick up a rabbit toy.

Finally, I found a nice place-the old cinema. It was free of the nuke symbol, the poison moss and sad people. Even better, the film still worked. Oh, and there was lots of candy! Some fresh bubblegum, those candy corn and buttered popcorn. Out of all the movies that were left, I managed to find my favorite one: Heat Signature II. It was the one mommy never let me see because "it's too scary, you'll get nightmares." But daddy let me see. He argued "come on, it's only PG! Not like Infrared IV, now that's a bit too violent." Mommy told me that film was evil.

"Oh. Hello little girl. You really shouldn't want to watch Heat Signature II...too violent for a little girl."

Those were the first words of that nice old man. I only met him today, and I want to see more of him. Not just because he's one of the few people I can find, but because of how nice he is. "Excuse me? Mister, who are you? Why is your skin different-I thought only me and daddy were like that?" The nice old man seemed happy that I asked him that. "Don't worry about that child, my blue skin isn't something for you to cry about. Though I could show you why?" I then saw the man make snow. It wasn't hurting me-the snow felt good. "Wow, mister! I didn't know there was nice snow. Um, I'm sorry. I should introduce myself. I'm Marceline Abadeer, but mommy calls me Marcie. What's your name?"

"Simon. My name is Simon, Marcie. And you are as cute as a button, you know that?" Simon was so nice. "I like your beard and nose. You remind me of Santa." I could see Simon crying a bit. "Please don't cry! I didn't mean to"... "It's alright. These are happy tears! 'Cos people are put off by my beard and nose. But you aren't. Thanks Marcie, you're a very nice girl." That compliment made me smile a lot. "But still, you shouldn't watch Heat Signature II." AWW! "Don't worry Marcie, I've got something better. I'll go to my snow cave and show you some real entertainment!"

Waiting for Simon was boring. I wished I had mommy with me, but daddy told me that she needed some TLC. I decided to look at Heat Signature II and see if mommy was right. Well, guess what diary-she was wrong! Sure, it had some blood and violence, but it was quite entertaining. Some of the romance I didn't get. But for some reason most of those parts were of low quality-I bet Simon did that beneath my nose. I'll have to find the original Heat Signature; shouldn't take me too long. When the movie was done I had to hide it away-don't want Simon to be disappointed.

It took a fair three hours for Simon to come back, along with his "entertainment": drums. I like mommy's guitar now, but drums were still fun. "Marceline, you've filled me with a sense of hope. I've been working on a song for you-no, for us. I hope you like it."

_Before I saw you, I was so alone. This crown drove Betty away, and it still keeps me alive._

_The world falls apart, let the crown keeps me going. Why? Why keep me going?_

_Why drive me away crown, why drive me mad? Why am I still here?_

_But then I met the pale girl called Marceline, and I found my answer dear._

_You're the reason why I'm still alive, why the crown keeps me thriving._

_Even when I feel like dying._

_The world must be so confusing to you,_

_as the dark clouds encompass the world._

_Where's your mommy and daddy, did the clouds take them too?_

_I hope they didn't, 'cause a little girl needs there parents. They need their mom and dad._

_If you need me, I'll look after you. I'll protect you from the clouds._

_I won't get angry. Even if I go mad?_

_Marceline, I promise that I'm not mean. If we find chicken or fries, I promise to share._

_If I ever find Betty, if I can get little Gunther the medicine we need,_

_We can be a family. That is, if you still have your mommy and daddy._

_Maybe we should just be friends. Maybe I'll just help you out._

_Whatever the case,_

_I promise to keep you safe. To keep children like you alive._

_The war won't be our end. It can't be **the **end._

_Because you'll survive the war. You'll be big and strong._

_That's why the crown protects me from the toxic snow. All ah-long! ALONG! ALONG!_

_That's why I'm alive, even when my life went down the drain._

_Oh Marceline, you must be so scared. So don't. Don't be scared._

_We'll survive. And we will thrive._

Dear diary-Today has been a very good day. I met this nice old man with silly glasses, Simon. I'm happy that I have him for a friend, and I want to show mommy and daddy Simon. I want to know where Betty is. And I'll be keeping Simon happy. Well, it's time for bed. See you tomorrow!

**Marceline Abadeer's diary #1, entry 20**

**July 23, 20**(mold covering last two digits)**/Age 5**


End file.
